Regarding Albus
by Angel Mariee
Summary: When Albus is sorted into Slytherin, he sets himself and those he loves on a more unusual path then any of them could have imagined. Dealing with politics, friendships, family, and necromancers out to destroy everything Wizarding Britain has worked so hard for, Albus has his work cut out for him. Featuring Rose, Lucy, Dominique, James, Lily and Scorpius. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, welcome to my story. I haven't written in a long time, and this is my attempt to get back into the swing of it and hopefully get some feedback, and strengthen my skills. Unfortunately they are very rusty, but hopefully they will improve as I continue this work. I have a bad habit of _planning_ stories but never actually writing them...this is my attempt to break that nasty habit.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Regarding Albus**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts**

Hogsmeade station was on the northern side of the village of Hogsmeade. Usually, the small cobblestone station was quiet, with no train in sight. However, on one evening a year, the station was abuzz with excitement, as students, old and new, were dropped off in order to go to school at Hogwarts, which lay just north of the small wizarding village.

Together as a mass, the few hundred students that attended the prestigious wizarding school marched towards the place that would serve as their home away from home, for seven years of their lives.

Down the cobblestone stairs they went, and through the winding forest path until they reached their destination.

Albus Potter gasped at the sight before him.

Across the giant Black Lake, lay Hogwarts itself. The grand castle, in all of its magnificence, glowed brightly against the dark backdrop of the surrounding mountains and starlit sky.

"Fantastic isn't it?" Albus turned his head, and met his brothers twinkling brown eyes. Immediately Albus was embarrassed at having been caught staring so, but James didn't seem to want to make fun of him. Indeed James had a huge excited grin on his face, and the freckles that littered his cheeks and nose shone in the bright Scottish moonlight they stood in.

"It's more than that." Their cousin Lucy whispered, who was holding tightly onto Rose's hand. Lucy and Rose were Albus and James first cousins. Lucy from their Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, and Rose from their Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. It was luck that the three of them were starting school in the same year. The two girls appeared to be just at star struck as Albus was, and any embarrassment he had felt vanished at the sight of their identical awe.

Finally, he was at Hogwarts.

"I've got to go now." James started, and Albus's eyebrows rose in surprise,

"What?! Why?"

Albus didn't mean to act childish, but out of the three Potter siblings, James was the confident one. Even their little sister Lily, who wouldn't join them for another two years, was braver than Albus was (at least in his own humble opinion.). The prospect of being separated from his brother was a bit frightening to the eleven year old boy.

"Older students take the carriages up to the castle." James pointed to where the path continued up the hill and around the lake, where rows of horse-less carriages stood awaiting, with what seemed to be hundreds of students scrambling to get inside. This would be James third year at Hogwarts, and he was already a popular boy with many friends.

James gave his brother one last smile, and a quick, but firm hug.

"Just stick with Hagrid! I'll see you at the castle!" And with a laugh and a wink, James was gone. Albus stood on his toes, trying to see if he could still spot his older brother, but James was lost to him in the swarm of moving students.

"Albus!" Rose cried, tugging on his robe "Come on! Hagrid is saying all the first years have to get in the boats."

Indeed, Rose was right; the kindly half-giant was swinging his lantern towards the rows of tiny boats that floated just in reach of the lakes shore.

"Firs' years in the boats! Firs' years!"

Quickly, Albus followed behind Rose and Lucy, as they rushed towards the boats. Each of the small wooden boats was completely empty, save for a large lantern to help illuminate the darkness of the lake. Albus clambered into a boat with Rose and Lily, with one other girl following behind them. Albus was thankful for the lantern and sat as close to it as he could, with Rose on one side of him and Lucy and the mystery girl sitting in front of them.

"Ev'ryone aboard? Yes, good? Then off we go!" And just like magic the boats began to glide seamlessly across the cool waters. Surrounded by the light of the other boats, Albus forgot to be afraid as his emerald eyes once again locked on the towering castle. Its tall towers and numerous turrets made it look like something out of a storybook; it was hard for Albus to take it all in.

Albus watched as a girl in the boat gliding next to them reached out and allowed her fingers to skim the surface of the water, her face obscured by her thick dark colored hair. A boy with black curls in the same boat spoke up in a teasing manner"You'd best be careful, or the giant squid will get you!" The girl raised her head at the other boy and scowled, but quickly removed her hand from the water.

Rose tugged at his robes to get his attention, her orange curls bouncing excitedly as she did. "Are you excited?" Rose asked in a whisper, and Albus just nodded at his cousin. She gave his hand a squeeze, her brown eyes shining, before she whipped her head towards Hagrid as he shouted

"Watch yer heads kids! We're almost there!"

Obediently Albus lowered his head, though it was barely necessary. Slowly their boat drifted through a large curtain of ivy, revealing a large stone boathouse on the other side. The passageway into the boathouse was narrow, and there was nowhere for Albus to look at except for the back of Lucy's head, her long straight brown hair contrasting greatly to Rose's ginger curls, as well as the dirty-blond curls of their other companion, who hadn't made a sound as they rode across the lake.

When the little boat finally came to a stop, the other first year in their boat fearlessly clambered out, and rushed forward, quickly joining the group of students who had already disembarked. Albus got out more carefully, and then made sure he helped Rose and Lucy out. They both had big, if not slightly nervous smiles on their freckled faces as they followed Hagrid up towards the castle. Albus inhaled deeply as they approached the doors. It was time.

And then Hagrid raised his fist, which looked to be as large as Albus's head, and knocked thrice on the castle door. Slowly the huge doors swung open, revealing a tall, dark haired woman. She wore golden robes, and her gray-blue eyes were kind as she looked down upon them.

"Professor Midgen. The first years fer ya." The woman, Professor Midgen smiled at the half-giant.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will escort them to the great hall." And just like that, Hagrid moved aside, giving them one last gigantic smile, before lumbering off. With the others, Albus climed up the steps before the door, and followed the woman into the huge stone entrance way of Hogwarts. She continued forward until they reached a second set of ceiling high double doors (and as the ceiling in the huge chamber of the stone hall towered tens of feet above them, these were very large doors indeed.). Professor Midgen turned to them with a smile, her golden robes floating around her as she did.

"Well I'm sure you are all excited! Welcome to Hogwarts! The start-of-term banquet will begin any minute now. However before we eat you must first be sorted into your houses." Her gray eyes scanned the students, and despite her kind demeanor, many of them gulped in apprehension at the thought of the sorting. Slowly, Professor Midgen continued: "The Sorting Ceremony is very important, and it is something you will remember for the rest of your lives. The house you are sorted into will become your family, your home away from home. You will take classes with your housemates, and you will eat with them, sleep among them and spend time with them in your House common rooms. The bonds you make within your houses will be invaluable as you continue your career here at Hogwarts."

Albus felt Rose begin to fidget nervously with her robes beside him.

"The four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn your house points, and rule-breaking will cause your house to lose points. You must work together with your house, and be the best students you can possibly be, in order to gain the honor of winning the house cup at the end of the year."

No pressure at all, Albus thought rather sarcastically to himself. Professor Midgen raised her robed arm and gestured towards the huge, gold-encrusted doors.

"When I return and open these doors, you will enter the Great Hall, and the sorting ceremony will begin. Good luck children, may you be a credit to whatever house you join." And with that Professor Midgen stepped towards a side door, and entered what Albus assumed was another entrance into the Great Hall, leaving behind the crowd of anxious students.

Rose turned to him, her chocolate eyes blazing, and her freckled nose scrunched up in worry.

"Oh I hope my mother was right about how easy the sorting is. I'd hate to somehow manage to mess it up." She spoke quietly, for not many of the others were talking. However, it seemed she was overheard, for before Albus had a chance to try and reassure his usually confident cousin, someone else did first.

"My dad told me you just have to put on a hat." Albus turned in surprise at whoever it was that had joined in their conversation, and Lucy let out a little gasp at the sight of him.

Standing there proudly was Scorpius Malfoy. Albus recognized him from when Uncle Ron pointed out his family at Kings Cross. Rose's eyes had gone wide, and she seemed unsure what to do; stuck between being the polite girl she was raised to be and flat out moving away from the boy her father had told her was no good. She shrugged helplessly at Albus, and simply gave the paler boy a small nod. Scorpius seemed to take this as a sign of approval for he smiled and continued to stand next to Albus, Lucy and Rose. The three cousins glanced at each other, and an awkward silence ensued. Minutes passed, and then suddenly, the doors let out a large groan, and slowly began to open. The bright lights of the hall bathed the stone entranceway in brilliant light, and Professor Midgen appeared in the center of the light; her golden robes shimmering.

"Come along young ones, it is your time to be sorted."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, because why not. Hopefully I don't get bored with this little project, yeah? Enjoy my terriboo, short, Sorting Hat song. I hate rhymes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Regarding Albus**

**Chapter 2: The Sorting**

"Come along young ones, it is your time to be sorted."

Professor Midgen had a smile on her face as she stepped out of the light of the hall beyond.

"There isn't much room, so please, get into line! Yes, just like that, now follow behind me. And don't be nervous!" Professor Midgen turned and re-entered the halls and Albus and the other first years trailed steadily behind her.

"Oh it's beautiful" Albus heard Lucy murmur, and he saw that her blue gaze had become focused on the night sky projected above them.

Candles floated freely just a dozen feet above their heads, and Albus watched as they easily shifted positions, making the lights and shadows of the Great Hall change seemingly at whim.

Students from every house were craning to get a look at them, curious as to where they would be sorted. Older siblings shouted encouragements to their nervous young brothers and sisters.

Joining in the light cheers was James, who Albus saw was shouting enthusiastically. Albus met his eyes and James gave him a thumbs up, whooping and almost jumping out of his seat in excitement. He was surrounded by other Gryffindor boy's, and just a few seats down from James he saw his older cousins Victoire and Louis. Victoire met his eyes and smiled encouragingly at him, and Albus caught sight of the shiny Head Girl badge pinned to her robes.

Slowly the line came to a stop, and the soon-to-be sorted students were able to spread out a bit into a group at the front of the hall. Albus could see a stool, and resting upon it, just like his father had said, was the famed sorting hat. The hat looked ancient, and Albus didn't know that a hat could manage to look frail yet this one had done it.

This is it; Albus thought to himself, it will be easy. He just had to put on the stupid old hat and then…

The hat began to sing.

To say Albus was shocked was an understatement. Rose and Lucy wore similar looks of surprise on their faces, and even Malfoy's mouth had fallen into a small "O" of surprise.

**"Welcome to Hogwarts**

**Young minds ready to grow**

**Learning is a habit we very much endorse**

**So please do enjoy my show**

**And allow me just a minute, so my song may run its course.**

**Join Gryffindor they say,**

**Where lie those who are brave with style**

**Or to Hufflepuff you go**

**The powerful badger ever so reliable**

**But maybe Ravenclaw would be better**

**For strong minds, imagination agile**

**However consider Slytherin**

**If you are one of ambition and guile**

**Now my song has ended**

**However students do not fear**

**I will have a new one**

**For my next performance in a year."**

The students and staff all clapped happily, and though Albus thought it would be polite to clap along, he couldn't bring himself to do so. The song had been enjoyable, but it had brought back the nervousness The Sorting provided. Despite what his cousins said, Albus wasn't the bravest. Sure he could BE brave, but just because you could be something didn't mean you were to go to a house meant for those with that characteristics surely? For James was loyal, and he had certainly surprised Albus with his intelligence more than once, yet he was a Gryffindor. What did that mean for Albus?

Albus glanced at Rose and Lucy. Rose had begun fidgeting with the sleeve of her robe again and Lucy was biting down rather roughly onto her bottom lip. It was good to know he wasn't the only one who was worried about the sorting.

Albus tried to reassure himself, thinking about his father and what he had said back at the platform. That he and mom wouldn't love him any less for being in Slytherin.

However it was hard to be positive as Professor Midgen, still bloody smiling, stood next to the stool, and unraveled a long roll of parchment.

"Now, when I call your name you shall simply place the hat atop your head, and sit down on the stool so you may be sorted." She looked down at the scroll in her hands, and called out the first name on the list of students.

"Avery, Victoria!"

A pale girl with dark hair in a rather fancy bun went forward, and the hat slid over her head falling just over her eyes,

Albus and the others watched with bated breath. Almost 30 seconds had passed when the hat once again opened its seam and shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table began to cheer, proud to have gotten the first student sorted. Avery took off the hat and rushed over to the table, where she was greeted enthusiastically.

Professor Midgen read out the next name,

"Bones, David" A ginger-haired boy stepped forward, and almost as soon as the hat laid on his head it let out a loud cry of "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Boot, Trevor" Another boy stepped forward, the hat was only on his head for a few moments longer than the last before it shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

Now there had been a student sorted into each house other than Gryffindor.

An Asian girl named Chang, Hailey was then sorted into Ravenclaw, and a black boy with a bright smile named Clarke, Jared joined Hufflepuff.

"CORNER, DONALD" Shouted Professor Midgen, and a boy with long pale brown hair walked forward and the hat cried "RAVENCLAW".

There was murmuring from the Gryffindor table, and it was obvious they were getting antsy, wondering when a new student would join their house. Their questions were answered with the next student to be sorted, as Creevey, Jennifer was the first student sorted into Gryffindor.

The shouts and cheers of the Gryffindor's were especially loud, and the girl blushed happily as she joined her new houses table. Albus could see James cheering as he and his friends bounced dramatically in their seats, obviously trying to cause a scene.

Darling, Wendy became a Hufflepuff, and Davies, Cheryl went to Ravenclaw. The next student was a girl named Doris, Michelle a small girl whose round cheeks were very red as she stumbled forward towards the hat. However the hat needed only a moment to declare "GRYFFINDOR!" Sending the students clad in red and gold into cheers once again.

"Entwhistle, Zelda" A taller girl moved forward, she sat on the stool and it took almost a whole minute before it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF"

Professor Midgen read off the next name,

"Fawcett, Brandon"

Albus had to move out of the way for this boy to step forward. He had a shock of bright blonde hair, and a nose that looked like it may have been broken once. He sat down on the stool and again the hat took it's time before loudly shouting "SLYTHERIN!"

This time the Slytherin table burst into cheers, for they hadn't gotten another student since Avery, Victoria…

"Flint, Eden" was called forth, and Albus thought this might be the girl who had been trailing her fingers in the water as they crossed over the Black Lake. The hat took only a few seconds before shouting "SLYTHERIN" And she went and joined Fawcett and Avery.

Goldstein, Joshua went to Ravenclaw, and Grant, Elizabeth to Slytherin. Hooper, Bruno went to Gryffindor along with Jordan, Lucas and Kirke, Emily; who had been the girl sharing a boat with Albus and his cousins.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

Albus was friends with Frank, as they had played together a number of times throughout the years. And the Longbottom's had been known to come to their family celebrations. Albus was curious where his old friend would end up…

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Smiling, Frank went to the Hufflepuff table, joining his sister Alice who had been sorted there two years prior. Uncle Neville, or Professor Longbottom now, could be seen clapping from his spot at the front of the hall.

"Lopez, Daniel"

"SLYTHERIN"

Then Madley, Albert went to Hufflepuff and McLaggen, Edward went to Gryffindor.

Once the Gryffindor's cheers ended for their newest lion, Professor Midgen continued.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Albus could hear people start muttering, the name Malfoy spread like a bad rumor, rippling throughout the hall.

Malfoy though, walked straight up to the hat. Just as it had fallen over his gray eyes, the hat cried "SLYTHERIN"

The other houses muttered even more now, but Slytherin cheered and Scorpius seemed happy to join his new house. Rose sniffed in quiet disdain, but Albus had no reaction. Where Malfoy was sorted was no interest of his. He was more worried about his own...

Professor Midgen looked down at the parchment.

"Potter, Albus."

Again mutters, and what sounded like a half-shout of encouragement from James, most likely cut off when someone had clapped their hand over his mouth to get him to shut up.

Trying not make a fool of himself, Albus carefully stepped forward and sat on the stool. The last things he saw were Rose and Lucy's encouraging faces, before the hat slid over his eyes.

Then there was darkness.

"Hmmm" Said a little voice, that Albus could only assume came from inside the hat itself.

"Um, hi?" Albus thought, hoping the hat could hear him.

"You aren't nearly as difficult as your father was…he was wrong however."

Albus felt his heart begin to pound at that ambiguous statement.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, yes the one being sorted has some say in the matter, however I will always put a student where they belong. Regardless of what THEY want." The hat seemed to grumbling now.

For a moment Albus panicked. The possibilities ran through his head, but the hat was silent. Albus struggled to calm himself as he thought about what the hat had said. Where he belonged…

"I have sorted the students of this school for hundreds of years. And I can assure you little Potter, I have NEVER made a mistake. Not once. I know where you will be great."

Where I will be great.

"Well I guess," Albus thought, only slightly despondently, "Being great sounds quite nice. And being where I belong sounds even better."

Albus hoped he wouldn't regret not fighting this more.

The sorting hat seemed to laugh, and then in a loud voice that Albus knew did not exist only in his head, it shouted

"SLYTHERIN"

Albus's heart stopped. The sorting hat was removed from his head. There were Rose and Lucy, their eyes wide, and one of Rose's hands had gone to cover her mouth in shock.

The hall was dead silent.

Albus didn't dare look over at the Gryffindor table. Instead, he aimed his gaze at the Slytherin's. Silence. No movement at all.

Then she stood up.

Dominique. Sporting her green and silver tie and robes, her long ginger waves tossed carelessly over her shoulder she smirked at Albus.

And she was clapping and cheering, and then ALL of Slytherin were clapping and cheering, chanting

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

With relief coursing through his veins. Harry rushed to the Slytherin table, sitting beside Fawcett. Albus shook his hand and waved at Dominique, who was now sporting a huge grin and waving at him from farther down the table.

There were only four girls left, and Solomon, Sarah an orange haired girl immediately joined him in Slytherin. Albus clapped enthusiastically for her, trying to calm his beating heart and no matter what NOT look at the Gryffindor table…

"Summerby, Megan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Only Lucy and Rose were left. They stood in the middle of the room, holding each other's hands tightly. They were looking at him with worry, but unsure how to respond Albus just stared back and nodded.

"Weasley, Lucinda!"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Weasley, Rose"

"RAVENCLAW"

The Ravenclaw table cheered and Albus smiled at how readily his cousins had been accepted into the claws'. He still didn't dare look over at the Gryffindor's.

Professor Midgen rolled up the scroll, and moved the stool and hat to the side. She went and joined the other Professor's at the long table at the front of the hall. Once she and all the students had settled, Albus watched as Professor McGonagall stood.

"Welcome, as we begin another year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor McGonagall's stern eyes swept over the students, and no one dared to make a sound. "I see no reason why we can't begin to enjoy our feast; any important announcement can wait until after our bellies are full."

A few light laughs rang from the student body, and Albus was surprised to find his own among them.

"Let us eat!"

Mass amounts of glorious food appeared on the table, but Albus barely paid attention as his new housemates let out gasps and squeals of delight at the magic presented to them.

Instead, Albus felt his heart drop as across the room, his eyes finally met James. His brother's brown eyes were glaring, and after a few moments Albus had no choice but to look away.

In all his life, he'd never seen James that angry.

Especially not at him.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like stories that are more than 5k words get looked at more so here you go. Another chapter. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Regarding Albus**

**Chapter 3: House of Snakes**

Albus gulped and looked down at his plate.

He knew James would be angry, or at least annoyed that Albus wasn't in Gryffindor. But he didn't think his brother would be so angry to look at him like THAT.

Albus glanced up once more at the Gryffindor table but found James had looked away. His brother was talking to his friends now, but there was no smile on his face.

The eight Slytherin first years were sat at the very front of the Slytherin table.

Just as Albus felt a bone-crushing loneliness pressing down on his chest, someone hugged him from behind.

"I can't believe you got into Slytherin!" It was Dominique.

Dominique was his Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's middle child. Victoire was her older sister, and Louis was her fraternal twin brother, who she was older then by just a few minutes. Out of the three of them, only Dominique had inherited the fiery-orange Weasley hair. Her face was devoid of freckles though, and unlike most Weasley's Dominique had, according to Albus's mother Ginny, been born with a nasty attitude.

And it was true, at every family gathering Dominique had been the odd one out, refusing to play with the others and only associating with her brother and sister. The family had been shocked when she became the first Weasley sorted into Slytherin, but at the same time it had been almost expected. Of _course_ sour old Dom would end up in the house of snakes. However this didn't stop the family from making fun of her for it, annoying her to no end.

James and their cousin Fred were especially bad about it, often causing Dominique to lash out, out of anger.

But now Dominique's pretty blue eyes were sparkling, and Albus truly couldn't remember ever seeing his cousin this happy.

For while her veela blood has insured her beauty, Dominique usually walked around with a scowl permanently imprinted on her face.

Next to Dominique was another girl, who had short black hair that fell just past her chin, and gray eyes.

"I wasn't exactly expecting it, but yeah, I guess I was." Albus responded with a small smile on his face. Dominique smiled again before pointing to her companion.

"This is Ursula Flint. She is the 5th year prefect for Slytherin. She was coming to talk to you guys and I just tagged along." Ursula smiled at Albus.

Ursula turned to look at all the first years, who had their attention focused on Albus and the small scene taking place around him.

"I just came to tell you guys that as fifth year prefect it will be me that leads you to our dormitory. Well me and Isaiah Pucey, but he is…preoccupied at the moment."

Ursula pointed to a rather large boy sitting closer to the back of the table, who was busy shoveling food down his mouth. When he noticed them staring he gave a wave, causing the Albus and the others to laugh and Ursula to roll her eyes.

"He's alright. Anyway when the feast is over Isaiah and I will be waiting for you guys at the double doors so just meet us there, and we will take you down to the Slytherin common room."

Albus and the others nodded in understanding, and a few let out quiet words of thanks, obviously nervous talking to students so much older than themselves.

"Well that's it so…enjoy the feast. And by the way Eden, congrats on joining Slytherin." Ursula winked at Eden, the girl with the thick brown hair.

Eden smiled "Did you doubt me?"

Ursula laughed "Not at all. Jaclyn is happy too, she is just too lazy to get out of her seat. But you'll see her later I'm sure."

Eden nodded and with that Ursula walked away. Dominique gave Albus one more friendly pat on the back before following after her friend.

"So…"

It was Daniel who attempted to breach the awkward silence. The boy had a mop of brown hair on his head, with brown eyes to match.

"Are you guys happy to be here…in Slytherin?" He spoke with a slight accent, though it wasn't very noticeable.

"Well, my family has been in Ravenclaw for years so it's a bit surprising" Brandon Fawcett spoke up, being the only was brave enough to help start the conversation apparently "But I don't mind. I was sorted here for a reason."

Daniel smiled and nodded at the other boy.

"Well," Sarah Solomon began "My family has ALWAYS been in Slytherin. It's really the only…proper house to be in. At least in my opinion." Sarah had a coy smile on her face as she it. Albus already disliked her.

Victoria Avery shrugged, "My family has mostly been in Slytherin as well. But sometimes we go to other houses. It depends on the person." Sarah hummed in a non-committed way at the other girl, though she still had that sly smile on her face.

"My older brother is in this house. And my dad was. My mom was a Hufflepuff though." Elizabeth Grant offered, as she cut up some chicken on her plate. "By the way, call me Lizzie. I hate Elizabeth."

Lizzie had wavy dark-blonde hair with hazel eyes to match.

"Alright." Daniel said, smiling, obviously pleased with the way things were going.

"Well uh…I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

"We know." Lizzie responded dryly, but Scorpius just smiled lightly at the girl.

"Awesome." He responded, before hurriedly returning to his food, probably feeling slightly awkward.

"Well you guys just saw my cousin." Eden began "And my sister Jaclyn is in this house too. She is a sixth year. I'm happy to be here, everyone said I would be." Eden looked a little nervous but she smiled.

"And then there's Potter." Sarah said in a slightly mocking voice.

Albus took a long gulp of his pumpkin juice, stalling his answer. Well if one wanted to be in Slytherin one had to act like one. He put down his goblet and turned to face the girl,

"I'm just as happy to be here as you are. Like Brandon said. I'm here for a reason."

"…right" Sarah muttered, before turning to her food. Daniel had a big grin on his face,

"Well I'm glad we've all been introduced. It's exciting to be here, my family is non-magic so it was a huge surprise. What do you call them…Muggles! Yeah." Daniel began eating again, not noticing the way everyone was staring at him.

"Huh…" Scorpius began "a muggle-born?"

Albus glared at the pale boy, and before he had a moment to think about what he was saying, opened his mouth in defense of the other student,

"Have a problem with it Malfoy?" Scorpius looked shocked at the hostile tone.

"Not at all." Scorpius replied rather meekly, but Albus just got angrier

"Sure you don't. I know all about you Malfoy, and of course you had to comment on it. You'd better leave him alone." Albus knew he was being slightly irrational but it was MALFOY.

Albus had heard of course, about the war. He knew what the Malfoy's had done, who they had supported. Rose had told him, in confidence, how her mother had woken up screaming one night. When Uncle Ron had soothed her, and begged his wife to tell him what had her so frightened, Aunt Hermione had only said two words.

Malfoy Manor.

Rose hadn't been sure what that meant, but it cemented what they heard of the Malfoy's. That they were bad people. Rose and her brother Hugo had ended up spending the next few nights with the Potter's.

Now Malfoy glared at him, "I wasn't- you know what never mind." Malfoy glowered down at his food, before beginning to eat, now ignoring the others. The other first years began silently eating as well, obviously none of them wished to comment. Daniel just looked surprised.

After that they ate in an uncomfortable silence.

At least Albus and Malfoy did.

Solomon and Victoria were quietly talking about the latest Witch Weekly as though nothing had happened, and the job of answering some of Daniel's slightly awkward questions seemed to have fallen to Brandon. Eden and Lizzie were lightly chatting, though they seemed silent for the most part as well.

What a great first day, Albus thought as he stabbed at his food.

He stood in a horrible mood the rest of the evening, and not even when the desserts appeared on the table did his mood lighten.

He was angry. How could he belong here in Slytherin, when he was expected to interact with pricks like Malfoy and Solomon?

How could THIS be where he belonged?

* * *

Albus trailed behind the other new first years as they made their way down into the dungeons.

They kept walking until they reached a dead end. There was some fancy green drapery framing…a blank cobblestone wall.

Ursula smiled at them

"Okay little snakes, I know this doesn't look like much, but this is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Now, we usually have a simple password the first month so you guys can get used to it but it will be changed to something harder in a month. So be ready for it. Now the password is… _Salazar_." And just like that the cobblestone wall began to move, reminding Harry very much of the bricks at the entrance to Diagon Alley. The bricks moved until a tiny entrance way was revealed. A large door was now in front of them. Isaiah Pucey reached forward and opened the door, revealing the Slytherin common room within.

Albus couldn't help but be awed by what he saw.

It was a huge dungeon-like room, awash in green light from the enchanted lamps hanging from the ceiling. The windows glowed green-blue, from the Black Lake beyond them. There was a large grand fireplace, covered in intricate carvings of serpents. In front of the fireplace was a large black couch with a green throw, and two plush green arm chairs on either side of it. There was a huge round table with many chairs for homework, as well as other smaller desks and chairs scattered around the common room. Large paintings of who Albus assumed were famous Slytherin's were scattered along the walls.

While Ursula led the four girls to the right, Isaiah led Albus, Malfoy, Daniel and Brandon to an archway on the left side of the common room. There was a spiral staircase that went both up and down.

"First, Second and Third year dorms are downstairs. Fourth year and older are upstairs. You guys head down, your dorm is the one on far left. Your trunks will be by your beds already so don't worry about that. You guys should get some sleep; tomorrow you get your schedules and start class."

Albus nodded in understanding, the other boys nodding as well.

"Well, goodnight. Welcome to Slytherin!" And with that Isaiah went up the stairs, leaving the four first years behind.

Brandon turned to the others, taking the lead.

"Shall we?"

They followed Brandon down the stairs, and to the large wooden door that led to their dormitory. Brandon reached forward and opened the door.

Their dormitory featured four, four-posted beds, each made of black wood with shaggy green curtains surrounding them. In the middle of the room was a large heater, and the beds formed a semi-circle around this centerpiece. The bed on the far right had Albus's trunk in front of it. Malfoy's was in front of the one next to it, then Daniel's, and then Brandon had the bed on the left end.

With a sigh, Malfoy walked over to his bed and easily threw himself onto it.

Albus approached his bed slower, stopping at this trunk to pull out his pajamas. Albus quickly changed, too exhausted to bother with a shower, and especially since Brandon seemed to have already commandeered the bathroom.

Albus got under the thick green sheets, and stared up at the top of his bed.

How was this going to work?

Albus glanced at over at Malfoy's bed, but found the boy had already closed the curtains of his four poster. Daniel sat across the room, writing in bed.

"You're writing to your parents?" Albus asked, feeling he should at least attempt to be friendly after his earlier blow up.

Daniel smiled and nodded.

"Like I said they aren't magic so…they'll be worried about me. I promised I'd write as soon as I could."

Albus nodded back at the boy "I will need to write to mine too…soon."

Daniel didn't respond, focused on his letter.

What would his parents think? If his own brother could be so angry with him for being sorted into Slytherin, who's to say the rest of his family couldn't as well?


End file.
